


mutual pining and minimal whining

by sunas_bitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art Student Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunas_bitch/pseuds/sunas_bitch
Summary: Keith's sick of his shitty friends, Lance is sick of always being second best to Keith. They're both pining idiots.
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	mutual pining and minimal whining

**Author's Note:**

> ello, how are yall  
> so this fucking sucks lmfao, i wrote it years ago and only chose to post it now because i officially have no shame left  
> quick warning, i suck at writing so sorry for any loss of braincells  
> n e way, enjoy

Hell. That’s what school was. Lance looked impatiently at the clock, the second hand seemingly taking a long nap between each tick. He was vaguely aware of the teacher talking, but his lagging brain couldn’t comprehend what the hell she was talking about. Math’s, maybe? He assumed that was the lesson he was in, but didn’t care enough to take notice.

Swiveling his head, Lance turned to look at the people behind him, most looking disinterestedly off into the distance. Directly behind him sat Keith Kogane, his heavy combat boots tapping rhythmically against the floor as he doodled lazily on his notes. His brow was furrowed as his pencil scratched against paper, hand barely pausing to stop as he drew. Lance, eager to see exactly what he was drawing, leaned back in his chair as inconspicuously as possible. Before he could catch a glimpse, Keith’s eyes flittered back to the board, face stony in his usual bitch face.

Quickly averting his stare before the boy could notice, Lances gaze fell upon Hunk, who was seated next to him. Hunk was earnestly taking notes, eyes shining bright in concentration. Lance shuffled closer to him, dark blue eyes scanning the neat handwriting with little interest. “Dude,” Lance scoffed quietly, reading equation after equation, “how do you find this stuff interesting? Most of us are struggling to stay awake.” At this, Lance subtly gestured around the room at the exhausted students for dramatic effect and to prove his point, only earning him a slightly frustrated glace from Hunk.

“Lance, buddy, shh, I’m actually trying to study.” Hunk turned back to his work, continuing to plot down note after note. Lance gawped at the man for a second before becoming disinterested again. Sighing, he turned back to the clock, counting every second until his class ended. Ten, nine… Lance looked around at the class again to waste time, making eye contact with Keith for a moment before his stormy eyes narrowed and flickered away. Lance’s forehead furrowed in a glare, resting on Keith’s face only a moment longer before turning to stare at the other students, namely the girls that were staring back at him. Winking at them, he could feel the burn of a glare at the back of his head. Before seeing who it was, Lance’s lord and savior (the bell) rang loudly, causing most of the class a frightening awakening from their daydreams. Lance was out of the room before the teacher could even say goodbye.  
-

Keith pushed his lunch around absentmindedly, his eyes staring out the windows overlooking the basketball courts. Blinking aggressively, he broke himself out of his pathetic daydream, instead trying to focus on the loud chatter around him. It was impossible. All his leather clad friends ever talked about were girls, a topic Keith had no interest in whatsoever. Not that anyone knew that. His stomach grumbled at that moment, reminding Keith that it was, in fact, recess time and he hadn’t yet eaten that day. Sighing, Keith lifted his fork, cold spaghetti twirled around it. He shoved it in his mouth and forced a swallow, ignoring the way it didn’t quite sit right in his stomach. Before he could go in for another bite, a ‘friend’ called out to him, pointing to a group of girls seated a few tables from theirs.

“Looks like some girls have a bit of a crush, Kogane.” He said with a wink, chucking Keith a thumbs up as Keith looked over at the girls. Immediately they giggled, shooting him glances from under their eyelashes and fiddling with their hair. After a bit of staring, Keith stopped trying to mentally tell them to fuck off, instead turning his head to look back at the window. He focused on the basketball court, specifically the asshole jocks who had staked their claim on the courts since day one and their entourage of girls watching them play from the sidelines. His eyes followed a tall brunette who currently had the ball, dribbling down the court and showing off shamelessly as he shot perfectly from the halfway line. Keith grunted, slightly impressed, just as the bell to signal the end of recess started ringing in his ears. Standing up quickly, he strutted out the lunch hall to grab his gym bag, leaving his ‘friends’ behind him.  
-

Lance gawped at Shiro’s muscles as the PE teacher explained something to his students. Should Lance have been listening? Probably. However, was Lance pretty sure Shiro would just be raving about Keith’s unrivaled talent in sports again? Absolutely. His blatant staring at Shiro’s biceps was rudely interrupted by the groans of many students, clearly not all that happy with the task they were going to have to do. Lance, having missed the announcement, frantically jabbed Hunk in the rib with his bony ass elbow. “Hunk,” he hissed, “What’s going on?”.

Hunk sighed, looking at Lance in disappointment, “You really ought to listen more.”

Lance, annoyed in the lack of answer to his question, huffed, “I know, I know, but why is everyone complaining and shit?”  
Hunk only needed to whisper three words back for Lance to start groaning as well. The beep test. Still muttering complaints, Lance began stretching with the rest of the class, many of whom were seriously reconsidering staying in PE purely for the hot teacher. Lance, unlike them, complained less so because he disliked the beep test and more so just because he enjoyed complaining. Hunk glanced at Lance, face already red with nerves. “Dude,” he said, pausing to change his stretch, “at least you’re good at this.” Lance couldn’t argue with that, so shut up, satisfied.

They’d almost finished stretching when a short person with glasses stepped forward, clearing their throat. You could tell they weren’t keen to do the test by the annoyed look on their face. “Why, may I ask, do we have to do this when we already know who will win?” All eyes gravitated towards Keith, who had won by a landslide the past many years. Seriously, that guys endurance levels were amazing. Keith ignored the attention, face slightly flushed. He kept stretching, leaning down to touch his toes. His shirt rode down over his hips, showing pale, toned abs. Lance would be lying if he said Keith’s abs weren’t objectively attractive, as, he supposed, was the rest of the boy. Biting his lip, Lance was well aware of how hesitant his eyes were to move from that bit of exposed skin. Just as he was about to look away, Keith looked up, catching Lances eyes on him. Lance choked slightly and looked away, fairly sure his cheeks were burning way too much to play it off. Sneaking a glance back at Keith, Lance caught him self-consciously tugging his black muscle tee down over his midriff, and he couldn’t help but think the act slightly cute.  
-

Keith was ready to race. He could already feel his competitive side coming out, despite the fact the robotic voice was still describing the rules. As it blabbed on, Keith sized up his competition. There was Pidge, small with glasses, but she was better at computer science than sport. He skipped over other heads, mentally assessing their skill, until his gaze came to rest on the tall brunette from the basketball game earlier. Lance, maybe? The lanky boy had a competitive smirk on his face, combing his short hair out of his face with tanned hands. The guy was a good runner, but always ended up wearing himself out early on because of his eagerness to win. He usually used too much speed early on, therefore loosing stamina. Lance (?) leaned over and whispered something to the guy behind him, Hunk. Hunk laughed lightly, nudging Lance with one of his wide shoulders. Snickering in return, Lance visibly tensed as the beeps started.

Keith ran, easily joining the front runners. It was that way for a while, Keith in front, Lance following closely, with a few others putting up a good fight while those lagging behind had already given up. Panting filled the room as more and more people dropped out, leaving Lance and Keith to battle it out. Keith was almost surprised when Lance dropped out, long after everyone else had. Disliking everyone’s eyes on him, Keith dropped out as well after a few more beeps. Raking his hands through his sweaty black hair, Keith made a face at Shiro, beaming proudly. “Well done, Keith!”

"Well done, Keith~" Lance imitated with a snicker, rolling his eyes. Keith didn't bother reacting, instead heading towards the water fountain to splash his face.

He fiddled with his fingers as he walked, keeping his head down as he walked through the halls of the school. He hated attention, and didn't want to hear snide remarks or have to deal with the impressed glances and compliments that come with winning. Reaching the water fountain, Keith drank and splashed water on his face, grateful for the coolness on his flushed skin. He just knew it was red as all hell, the curse of being pale. Didn't help that he couldn't stop thinking about Lances (?) eyes on him while stretching, which only served to make his face redder. Not that it meant anything. The guy was probably an asshole, anyway.


End file.
